Soul Mate
by JackJackJackie2
Summary: Spell Name: Charm Spell , Type: Ring Magic , Status: Banned/Removed , What it does: Makes on-lookers fall in love with user. , How to break spell: If user deactivates ring, spell instantly goes away. However, if the charmed one come in eye contact with their soul mate/lover, the spell with vanish. (Short One-Shot)


**Hey guys!**

**So I read somewhere that the cham spell can be broken if the one being charmed comes in eye contact with their soul mate. (kukukuku) So like when Natsu barged in, only Lucy was affected, all the other girls were not. I don't know if this is true or not, but you know... WHATEV lol story time!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! ;_;**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy!" Mirajane called from behind the bar.<p>

"Oh Mira!" Lucy said, walking towards the bar, and taking a seat in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Can you tell me how you and Natsu met?" She asked. "I want to get the story right."

"Um.. OK sure." Lucy replied. "_Why Mira? Well... it's ok, it wouldn't hurt anyone right?_"

"Let see..." Lucy said. "Well, I was going around Haregeon, and I found a shop that sells magical items." She said. "Turns out, Haregeon doesn't have many magical shops. So I went in that one I found, and bought a gate key!" Lucy said happily.

"Which one is it?" Mirajane asked her.

"Oh, It's the Gate of The White Doggy." Lucy answered. "Or Plue."

"I see." Mira said. "Continue."

"So anyways, the man finally sold it to me for about 10,000 jewel, which was a total rip-off, but then I stumbled across some people shouting about Salamander."

"So then you met Natsu right?" Mira said.

"Not exactly." Lucy replied. "You see, when I went to meet the Salamander, it turns out that he was some rando framer, and wasn't really a Salamander."

"Who was he?"

"Bora, or something, I don't know, but it doesn't really matter." Lucy replied. "So I went to see him, and he was crowed around all these girls. When I looked at him, I fell in love."

"Huh?"

"You see, the jerk was a using a charm spell, and he was making all the girls fall for him with it. Thats when Natsu arrived."

"What did he do?" Mira asked.

"Well Natsu kinda barged in screaming Igneel, but he seemed really disappointed when he saw Bora. Then the spell broke. But all the girls kinda hated Natsu for barging in on Bora like that."

"I see." Mira said. She giggled quietly to herself. "So that's what happened. How cute."

"What's so funny Mira?"

"Here." She replied, handing Lucy a book. I read something interesting in here."

"Ok..." Lucy said, taking the book.

The Book states:

_LOVE CHARM(thing)_

_Form: Ring Magic_

_State: Banned/Removed_

_What it does: Has on-looker instantly fall in love with the user. Attracts only the opposite gender._

_Break Spell: If user stops using spell, spell will disappear. However, if the one charmed comes in eye contact with their soul mate, or lover, the spell will instantly disappear._

"SOUL MATE? LOVER?" Lucy shouted. "uhhhhhhhhhhhh... ? *$!"

"That's right." Mira said happily. "That means you and Natsu were defiantly meant for each other!" She squealed. "Don't you think Natsu really like you Lucy?"

"No! Not this again!" Lucy said. "We're just team mates right?" _"Seriously Mira, stop messing with my head. Baby Happy's are going to be flying out of my imagination."_

"Why don't you tell him?" Mirajane asked.

"NO!" Lucy shouted. Her face was red. "I-I've never done anything like that before! How can I just-?!"

"Aww come on now. It'll be so cute! I can just see you two together!" Mira said happily.

Lucy felt someone behind her. She turned around to see... "NATSU!"

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu said. "Whatcha talking about?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-nnn-nothing at all!" Lucy said, she was blushing like crazy.

"Seriously, why do you always get like that after talking with Mirajane?" Natsu asked. "What are you talking about that gets you so flustered?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Take a look at this Natsu!" Mirajane said as she handed Natsu the book.

"Hmm?" Natsu mumbled as he read the definition.

"Well?"

"What's this gotta do with anything?"He asked.

"Don't you remember the day you guys first met?" Mira asked Natsu.

"Oh! Right!" Natsu remembered. "I really beat up that stupid Bora guy... hmm, and Lucy join Fairy Tail! Yup that was a good day!" Natsu laughed.

"No! No!" Mira sighed. "Remember when you walked in on Lucy and Bora and that large group of girls?"

"Hmmm, I don't remember that too well. But Lucy did buy me lunch." Natsu smiled. "Man, that was great!"

_"Natsu! How are you so dense?"_ Lucy sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>ok then. I'm so bad at romance stuff.<strong>


End file.
